New Hope
by Schnoodlepup6790
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 9 UP Set after Lady Knight, Kel is trying to make New Hope just as wonderful as Haven was. But with the comming of the own, kel aslo has to battle for something she never had. true Love.
1. Mastiff

Disclaimer: I do not OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least not yet. I may make a new one just for the fun of it......lalalal anyway REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Mastiff

Kel sat looking at her glaive. The sharp edge had dulled and needed sharpening, but Kel didn't have time. She put aside the weapon and stretched letting all the tension in her back ease. A knock from the door stopped Kel. "Come on in" Kel said and sat down on her bed.

Sir Nealen of Queenscove entered, blood was on his hands. "Kel, come on! Merric fell of his horse on patrol." Kel stood up and ran out of her rooms into the muddy street of New Hope. She and Neal ran to the infirmary. Entering Kel saw Sir Merric of Hollyrose bleeding from the head.

"Can you do anything?" Kel looked at Neal worried. Merric was one of her good friends, loosing him would be horrible for Kel.

"Yeah I can but he wanted to tell you something." Kel went to the bed and sat on chair by its side. Neal began to work on stitching up Merric's head. Kel smiled at him and Merric tried to do the same.

"Kel," Merric began in a horse voice. "Raiders....there coming. You have to go to Mastiff to get a squad from the own...." His voice trailed off as he passed out from the pain. Kel looked up at Neal who was making strange faces at Merric's head.

"What is the problem doctor meathead?" Neal looked down at Kel.

"His skull in shattered and his brain is swelling. I think I may have to go get one of the village healers to help me." With that Neal ran from the room.

Kel wasted no time of her own. She got up and walked back toward her rooms. "Tobe!!..Can you..!"

"Right her Lady!" Tobe said scrambling to her side. "Hoshi is saddled and ready." Tobe handed Kel the reins. "Good luck m'lady mother!" Tobe said has Kel hopped on.

"I am not your mother yet." Kel said and galloped through the gates of New Hope.

It took about ten minuets for Kel to realize that Jump and the Sparrows where not with her. "The probably want to help at New Hope." She murmured. With the knowledge of no small legs or short wings to keep up with her, Kel put Hoshi into a full gallop.

Upon arriving at Mastiff, Kel was greeted by Owen, now a knight. "Kel" he said taking her into a big hug. "..Ahh sorry about that Kel." He quickly released her and blushed.

"Don't worry about it. Is Lord Wyldon in?' Kel asked.

"Yeah he is in. He wants to see you now." Owen took the reins from Kel giving them to the holster.

"But how does he know I was...."

"The sparrows." Owen told her as they ran to the main building. "They came early this morning.

"ohh" said Kel with relief . It was nice to know her friends still looked out for her. Kel waited outside the door from Wyldon's office for a few minuets. Before she went in, a tall man, not much taller than Kel came out. His dark black hair and dark eyes marked him as Kel's old knight Master. He scooped her into a hug.

"Why if it isn't my old squire!" Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak kissed her forehead, as a father would a child.

"Hello sir." Kel said as she looked at the Raoul. He looked happier since his wedding. Buri, his wife was now with child and Kel new that Raoul would be a great father, as would Buri a wonderful mother. "How is Coman...I mean Buri." Kel was still not used to calling Rauol's wife by her name.

"She is fine. Listen we will talk later. Go see Wyldon." Raoul gently pushed Kel toward the door.

"Bye sir." Kel walked into his room and shut the door. Lord Wyldon was dressed as always, simple clothing with a comfortable look to it. Hs arm was in a sling again, from a recent battle with Scanrain raiders. He gestured to a seat but Kel chose to stand.

"Sir Keladry, what is it that brings you here without warning except for birds?" As if on cue, the sparrows flocked to Kel, preening her hair.

"Raiders, sir. Sir Merric was injured while running from them. They must be a big group for he told me to come and request a squad from the own." Wyldon nodded.

"You shall have Domitan of Masbolle's squad." Kel nodded hiding a grin. Dom's squad was one of Kel's favorites.

"Thank you sir." Kel was heading to the door, when Wyldon said. "They will be ready with in the hour." With that Keladry left the room with a sigh of relief. Even though Wyldon was now kind to Kel, she would never forgive him for putting her on probation.

Kel was walking to the mess hall when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the barn. Turning around she saw Dom. Dom let go of Kel and leaned against the doorway looking like a spoiled child, who was mad.

"Raoul says I will be spending the week with you, Mother." Dom tried to look all pouty but it only made him look like Kel's griffin. She burst out laughing. Dom smiled and walked over to Kel cupping her chin in his hand.

"What he says is true." She told him in a shaky voice. Just Dom's touch gave Kel chills.

"That's great!" He said and suddenly dropped Kel's chin. He looked a little embarrassed. "We will be ready in five minuets." With that Dom strolled out of the building, leaving Kel to chuckle to her self as she waited.

End of Chappie!

Tessa: but the monkeys...

Leaf: their coming...

Tessa: Review PEOPLES!


	2. Letter

DISCLAIMER!!: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Wolset no if you don't remember he was the dude who tried to prove kel was bad at commanding in squire...then she made him corrpal or something! Anyway REVIEW PEOPLES!

Chapter Two: Letter

The squad was under Kel's orders as they road fast but silently to New Hope. They took small breaks, nothing that would take too much time. It was dark and they were still ten miles from New Hope when Kel called a halt.

"We will sleep here tonight. Make camp quickly, we will be up before dawn. Wolset, you choose who will cook for the men, and tell them to use dry wood." Kel got off her horse and almost fell, but Wolset caught her. She swayed a bit before she got her balance back.

"Too much riding in one day, m'lady?" Dom asked with all innocence. "I will help the lady to her tent." Dom slung one of Kel's arms over his shoulders and guided her to a tent that his men made for her. Before he even reached the tent flap, she was asleep. He had to pick her up and carry her rest of the way. Laying her on a cot he brushed hair away from her face.

Not sure of why he had done so, he stood up and left the tent, only going back to put food beside her after dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel awakened to the sound of hoof beats. With some effort she opened her eyes and saw that the reason she was uncomfortable was because she was on her horse. Rope was worked about her to hold her in place. Seeing that she was awake Dom fell back to talk to Kel.

"Good morning Lady Knight." Dom patted her leg and Kel grumbled some unpleasant words. "Aren't we the morning person?" Dom handed her a turnover filled with fruit. "Eat up boss we have training to do today." Kel ate silently.

By the time she was finished they had arrived at New Hope. Smoke filled Kel's nostrils and she coughed. Loey ran out from the gates with Tobe.

"Back already Lady?" Said Loey as Kel got off her horse. Tobe and Loey both gave a Kel a hug.

"Why the smoke?" Kel asked looking worried. Tobe and Loey grimaced.

"There's smoke because the refugees are learning to shoot arrows with fire, m'lady." Tobe told her with innocence.

"What? Who said that we should do this?" Kel asked looking from Loey to Tobe.

"I did." Said a voice from the gate Kel looked and saw a woman, about a hand shorter than herself. Her red hair flamed in curls going to her shoulders. Purple eyes held Kel's for a moment. Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Alau Alvik walked up to Kel and gave her a clap on the back. "I thought I might stop by before reporting to Mastiff." Alanna told her.

"Thank you, Lioness." Kel said with a smile. Tobe took Hoshi and she and Alanna went into Kel's office. They sat opposite from one another. Alanna spoke first.

"Listen, Kel, I know you have a lot going on, but I was wondering if it would be ok for me to stay here for a month or so?" Alanna looked up at Kel to see the girl smile.

"Of course you could stay. But why may I ask do you want to?" Kel asked Alanna in return.

"Well, you know Neal and Yuki's wedding is coming up and Neal is getting well like him old self. He feels like he can't do anything with his healing because he's nervous. I noticed that he is making more mistakes and when he thinks something to complicated calling on of the refugees. So I thought I might help out in the infirmary." Kel nodded. She had noticed the same thing the two days before.

"That's fine." Kel said. "Would you like to see your rooms?" Alanna nodded and yawned. She stood up and Kel took her into one of rooms near the infirmary. On her way back form showing the Lioness her room, Kel saw Neal slumped in a chair.

Kel walked up to him and sat down. "What's wrong, Neal? Longing for your precious Yuki?" Neal growled some word in replay just has Dom sat down next to Kel.

"What's wrong with the meathead?" Dom drawled on sounding very like Neal.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just...." Neal sighed. 'It's been five weeks since I last saw her." Kel patted his head.

"Poor Sir Meathead. What will he ever do?" Dom said and he stood up. He looked at Kel. "Kel would you like to join me for midday meal?" Kel nodded and stood. She waved by to Neal and headed to the Mess hall with Dom.

"So, Dom have you any tactics for the raiders?" Dom smiled and shook his head.

"No fair lady, that's where you come in," He told her. Instead of going into the mess hall, Dom pulled her into an empty Alley. "Listen Kel, if anything happens out there today, I want you to have this." Dom pulled out a letter from the inside of his tunic. "But only if I get hurt, or killed. Understood?" Kel nodded and folded the letter. They continued on there way to the mess hall. Upon entering it, she saw Merric sitting at one of the tables ingesting a ton of food all at once. She and Dom slid in across from him.

"Hold on Merric, it's not going anywhere." Dom told him. He smiled.

"I haven't eaten in two days, plus I had a healing." He told them long enough for a breath and then went back to his venison.

After eating Kel went back to her rooms and sat on her bed. She looked at the letter for a long time. And then she opened it.......

**End of Chappie!**

Yes I am evil. I know but the letter will be next chapter which will probelly be up by tomorrow. Also sorry for my horrible grammer and spelling and stuff...

Minshu: But the monkeys?

Tessa: THEY ARE COMING SHE SAID THEY WOULD.

Minshu: ok, REVIEW PEOPLES!


	3. Raiders

Disclaimer: I am just your typical (not) teenage girl who is not (more like am) crazy. I own nothing, maybe not even the plot, that's ok! Oh and...the monkeys.......they haunt me in my sleep muhahahahhah.......REVIEW PLEASE...THE more you review, the more of writing I shall do...HAY THAT RHYMES....wait...on with the story!

_**After eating Kel went back to her rooms and sat on her bed. She looked at the letter for a long time. And then she opened it.......**_

Chapter 3: Raiders

_Dear Kel,_

_So maybe I was the most eligible bachelor...besides Raoul, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be. Kel when you first came to use about six years ago, I thought you only but a child. But over those four years I learned what made my cousin, Meathead that is, like you so much. You're kind, you're confusing, and you care. _

_You even cared about me. You were always nice and I wish I was alive to tell you this, but I loved you. I loved you a lot Kel, but I was too scared to tell you. And then you started dating Cleon and well all hope was lost. I just wish you could tell me how you feel._

_Your loving Friend,_

_Domitan of Masbolle_

Kel dropped the letter and smiled. She did care about him, a lot more than he knew she could see from the letter, but if he doesn't die or get hurt, she couldn't let on that she knew. Kel sighed deeply and picked up her glaive. She saw that it needed sharpening and she ran to the smith's house with it.

Even before the glaive was finished, the horns sounded. Kel's sparrows flew to her. They were out of control, flying so fast even the slowest was only a blur.

Kel took her glaive and ran up to the top wall. She saw Wolset and Dom running toward her.

"Lady, what are our orders." Kel looked from Wolset to Dom.

"Wolset, you and have of the squad stay here. Dom bring your best men with you out with Merric, fallow his orders. Wolset you will be in charge of the south wall. Bring three of the own with you. The rest here on the north where they are coming from. If things get to bloody I will go out with Dom and help with seven ex-convicts, if I don't come back you report to Sir Nealen, and tell him he is in charge." Kel said all with a voice that was heard 50ft away.

Kel ran to her rooms to put her armor on. Tobe was there. He already had it out.

"Try not to get killed m'lady." He said as he buckled up the back.

"I could say the same thing to you." She told him as she ran out of the walls. Fanche, looked at Kel who nodded to her. Fanche barked out orders for the refugees to get ready for battle. As Kel climbed the wall she saw the Lioness looking at her.

"Where do you want me?" Alanna asked. Kel swallowed hard. She hadn't really thought she would have to command the Lioness.

"Where ever you want to be." She told her making Alanna shake her head.

"I don't care if you don't want to command me, your going to." Kel sighed.

"I want you with Neal." She said finally. Alanna nodded and ran to the infirmary. Kel made it up to the gate and looked out with her spyglass.

"Twenty or so coming from the north." Said Sergeant Jacut. "And about fifteen from the south and thirty-two from the east and none from the west so far." Kel nodded. She knew there would be more. They probably where attacking in groups. And will send another fifty at the end.

"Men With bows, hold your fire at the west wall." Barked Kel. "Fire when I say." Kel looked in her spyglass, they were just about in range..... "FIRE" Kel yelled and thirty bows shot as one. Five men went down dead. Two un-horsed, and one injured. "FIRE" Kel yelled again. Another three went down. "Fire at will" she told them with that she went to the west wall.

it seemed as if movement was there when she remember it could be an illusion. She quickly tied her griffin band to her head and gasped. Seventy five men and counting were riding to the west wall. "TO THE WEST WALL" She screamed. Refugees waiting for they're turn to fight ran to her aid. She looked at a small girl and smiled. "Go find Alanna." The girl nodded and ran.

A few minuets later, Alanna was at her side. "You called for me?" Kel nodded and pointed to the west.

"It's an illusion. Can you lift it?" Alanna nodded and purple fire swirled around her. In a moment the army was visible for all. "Fire At Will!" Kel screamed. Alanna pointed her head to the flammable arrows.

"Can we?" She asked with a grin.

"Use the flaming arrows!" Kel screamed. "Take your orders from Alanna." Kel looked at her. "I have to go out there with Wolset's men. Keep an eye on the south wall." Alanna nodded and Kel raced down to the steps. Wolset and his men all mounted. Tobe handed her Peachblossom. She kissed his head.

"Be safe m'lady!" Tobe called as they ran out from the gates.

Kel went to the front of the fifteen men. "Lets ride!" she said and put Peachblossom into a gallop.

As the gates closed behind her Kel saw a lot of men. _Only fifteen of us _she thought_. Well at least I will die knowing I was loved._ A man came at her and Kel snapped back into reality. She let her glaive slice through his arm cutting it off, from there she aimed at another man trying to kill Peachblossom. Peachblossom kicked another man in the head. He went down and didn't move. Arrows rained down on them. About a third of the raiders where down when fire started falling from the sky.

"Fall back lady!" cried Wolset. Kel did so aiming her glaive at who ever got pasted the rang of fire. Almost all the riders where dead, when the rest of them fled. Kel and her men went around each side checking for survivors of the enemy. None where found. They road back into New Hope sweaty and tried.

Kel faltered as she came out of her saddle. As her left leg touched the ground she winced. Though she hadn't noticed an arm length gash went from just above her knee to her ankle. Dom saw Kel was hurt and helped her to the infirmary.

Kel fell asleep to seeing purple eyes just above her face. "she looks like she might never...." And that's when she blacked out.

End of Chappie!

I like cliff hangers. Also I know I have been updating very fast. This is because I have no school for four days. When I do have school, my updates will be longer apart.

Jamie But the Monkeys..

Minshu: THEY ARE COMING!

Tessa: Yep yep!

Jamie: ok, REVIEW PEOPLES!


	4. Healing

**DISCLAIMER**: I STILL OWN NOTHING! Muahahahahahahah.....I am on a sugar high and remember...chilled fruit is always better! REVIEW PEOPLE! allalalaalalalal

Chapter 4: Healing

Kel came around to the sound of voices. She kept her eyes closed to hear what was being said.

"She might try and do too much to fast." Drawled a worried voice marking the speaker as Neal.

"I just wish we didn't have to send her back. But she'll have a limp for the rest of her life if she works too hard." said Alanna

"Well maybe we could just let her stay here. She could do some small things, like look over the accounts and stuff." Merric said with a tone of sympathy. He wouldn't have wanted go back to Corus either.

Kel opened her eyes as a hand touched her forehead. She focused on the similar purple eyes of the Lioness. Alanna moved her hand away. She looed around the room and noticed two things. One was that she was in her own room not the infirmary. And Two Dom was also in the room, looking at her with relief.

She blinked at them looking down at her left leg she saw it was bandaged and bleeding slowly.

"We patched it up as best we could." Alanna told her. "We may still have to amputate it though." She said in a low voice. The other all looked at Neal and left the room.

He started to pace, running his hand through his hair so fast that Kel thought he would rip it out.

"Neal, I'm a big girl. Tell me what's wrong." Kel told him quietly. Neal sighed and sunk into the rooms only chair.

"Kel, you got cut with a magical blade designed to poison any wound it makes. We didn't get to you in enough time to stop it from getting in your blood. You won't heal quickly, and we can not help you enough along the way. Now you can stay here and be with Tobe or Dom at all times, or you can go back to Corus in a litter." Neal told her simply.

"I want to be with my friends, Neal" She said finally.

"That's what I thought you would say." He told her standing up. At that moment Dom and Tobe entered the room. Dom looking embarrassed for being there, Tobe happy to help. Tobe carried a vile steaming liquid and Dom some soup. He set it in front of her and she began to eat. Neal was leaving when he turned and pointed to the Tea. "Make sure she drinks that." He said and left the room.

Kel looked from Dom to Tobe. "You won't maybe over look that tea, would you Tobe?" She asked with innocence.

"No m'lady" he said handing it to her.

"Yes mother dear." She said and poured the liquid down her throat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed and with it enough strength for Kel to limp about New Hope with out an escort.

On one such outing, Kel was walking toward the land marked out for new houses. She was just about to turn back when Dom fell in beside her.

"You read the letter." He said simply. Not asking a question, only stating a fact.

"Yes." She told him. He stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"I was so scared when they said you might never wake up again. You had blacked out right before hand and I..." His voice trailed off and his hand came up to her face. "I love you." He told her. His hand traced the outline of her chin and made it way to the bottom of her neck before he dropped it.

"I would like to love you too." She told him. "But I don't know how." He lifted her chin a bit and placed a sweet kiss on her mouth.

"Than we can learn together." He told her before kissing her again.

**_End of Chappie!_**

Yes finally the love part. I didn't know how to make it happen but I think this was pretty good. Also I know Dom's letter to Kel was horrible but hey he is a guy. (no offense to guys) and well they are always saying how Dom and Neal are horrible at writing lovey dovey stuff well, that just proves it! Oh and by the way when I have my little convos at the end of the chapter...I am Leaf. Also sorry about on none anymonous people could review. I am new to fanfiction and I only just now figured out how to turn it off!

Rachel: But the Monkeys

Jamie: THEY ARE COMING

Minshu: I for one am getting doubtful

Tessa: Well........

Leaf: Monkeys? Oh yeah (them backs away slowly......)

All but Rachel: Lets GET HER!!! (runs off in angry mob.)

Rachel: ok.......anyway REVIEW PEOPLE


	5. When In Love

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH  
  
Chapter 5: When in Love  
  
The next week was wonderful. Secret kisses from Dom had let Kel feel better quicker. One Morning, Kel woke up to the door to her room opening. Dom stood there with what looked like breakfast for two people.

"Good morning my lady." he said with a bow. She smiled and patted a part of the bed next to her. He put the tray down on a small table and sat next to her. His hand went to the back of forehead, pulling her in for a kiss.

"What do you have for me here?" She asked when they had broke apart. Dom looked like her had forgotten the breakfast. He coughed.

"I got some rolls and meat for the lady this morning." he told her. "We leave for Corus today. That's why I am here so early." She nodded and began to eat. Dom joined her. When they had finished Dom stood up and pulled Kel with him.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "what do you think.." she broke off ass he kissed her lips. She kissed him back leaning on him for support. When he broke off he looked at her.  
"Can I escort you to Yuki's and Neal's wedding?" He asked her. She nodded and he kissed her again.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The set off at 8;00 o clock that morning. Tobe came with Kel. She was going to adopt him before the wedding. It was a surprise for him. Kel couldn't wait. She loved the little guy like a son, and making him her son would be wonderful.

Beside her rode Dom. He kept making little flirtatious jokes. She smiled at him.  
"What did you say?" she asked him when she didn't catch what he said.

"I said I think you look beautiful." Kel blushed and looked down at Hoshi. Jump was sitting in Dom's lap like he owned the world.

"Very Funny" she said just as an excited Neal rode between them.

"I can't wait till the wedding. Has Yuki written to you, Kel?" Neal looked at her with hope in his eyes. Kel shook her head yes.

"she can't wait to see you." She told him. Neal gazed ahead of him like a happy child his personality let him be. He rode on ahead to see Merric.

Dom looked at Kel and laughed. "Sir Meathead is scary when in love." He said softly and Kel nodded. Before another word was said Tobe began to sing, and almost everyone joined in.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
That night after Kel had made camp she took her glaive out. It had been two weeks since she had done her pattern dance, she didn't want to get out of the habit of practicing. She was just finishing a bunch twirls, thrust and drill movements when Dom walked in. She put her glaive back in its place and sat down on the bed. Dom sat next to her and held her hand.

"I missed you today." he told. She looked at him oddly.

"We rode next to each other all day." She said and he pouted.

"There was that moment with Neal..." He trailed off as she kissed his cheek. He pulled her head to his lips and Kel moved her arms around his neck. "I love you." he told her and she kissed him again. Only when the 8th bell of the evening rang did they break apart. Kel stood up and went to the mess hall, with a bright red Dom not far behind.

She slid into a seat next to Owen and Merric. Dom sat next to Neal and they helped each other to the dinner. Stale bread with hearty tout soup. As Kel was finishing she noticed Neal looking at the air and smiling foolishly.

"My dear sir Meathead. What is on your mind?" Neal looked at her and threw a piece of bread at her. She ducked and laughed.

"It will be a jolly wedding. Don't you worry Neal." Owen told him. He smiled.

"I know, it is just I don't know who shall be my best man. Kel here is the maid of honor." Merric laughed and Dom glared at him.

"It's just, Kel you never wear dresses." Kel nodded at Merric.

Neal smiled. "I know, Dom, you will be the best man." Dom looked horrified

"Me in the wedding.....ahhh...ok" Dom looked scared and Merric burst out laughing again.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Early the next morning, Kel woke to soft lips on hers. She looked at Dom leaning of her bed.

"Good morning." She told him sleepily. He kissed her again.

"Morning." It was still dark out but she sat up anyway. "we have to go now." he told her. She looked at him oddly. "I am planning a surprise for Neal and to do so me and you have to leave before the others, and get to Corus a day earlier. Wyldon knows. Come on." She stumbled out of bed and got ready.  
An hour before dawn and the where long gone.  
  
End of CHAPPIE!  
  
Lana: But the monkeys...

Rachel: Supposedly they are coming.

Lana: wait where is everyone else?

Rachel; They are in an angry mob hunting down Leaf.

Lana: and Leaf...?

Rachel: Running

Lana ok....anyway Review Peoples!

Leaf: AHHHHHH (dashes in front of them)

Mob: GET HER! (runs after Leaf.)


	6. Painting

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MUAHAHAH, except the skits at the end. OH and ABOUT THE MONKEYS! I LOVE THEM! And WAS OBSSED UNTIL FIVE WEEKS AGO I WAS SITING IN FRONT OF A MONKEY CAGE AND HEARD A TAPPING ON THE GLASS TURNED AROUND AND SAW HUMAN LIKE YELLOW EYES ONLY A CETEMERTER FROM MY HEAD I screamed and fell...SO NOW THE HAUNT ME IN MY SLEEP! Ok?  
  
All: um,mmm...ok

Leaf: I AM NORMAL! WAAAAA  
  
Chapter 6: Painting  
  
Kel and Dom made there way quickly to Corus. They traveled lite and only had time for quick kisses. Tobe who was joining them was sleepy and unaccustomed to the quick travel but did complain at all.

On the second day of their travel Corus loomed ahead of them. Tobe gapped for he had never been to the city. "Is thhi-this Corus, m'lady?" Tobe asked with wide eyes. Dom chuckled.

"He's a country lad all right." They made their way into the city and to the palace. At the gates was Yuki. She stood there and only the corners of her mouth upturned as Kel arrived. Kel hoped down from her hoarse and she and Yuki bowed. Then hugged.

"Yuki! Neal has been in a daze since you left Mastiff."

"I know. Now Lalasa has finished your dress." Kel grimaced. Dom laughed again. "And she has finished your tunic, Dom" His laugh faded.

"I hate weddings..." he mumbled.

"Come lets go into the city." Kel told Yuki. "Tobe come with me. I want you to meet my friend, Lalasa." Tobe nodded.

"In...Into the city?" He said with a squeak. Kel sighed.

"You have to get used to it sometime."  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
An hour later Kel, Yuki and Tobe entered Lalasa's store. Fabric was all over the place, and the tiny girl jumped up to hug Kel as she entered.

"Oh Miss, it is you." She cried with joy. "I have nearly finished your dress.

"Thats good, I will try it on but I need you to take measurements of Tobe here." She pointed to the small boy.

"Ok ok I will make do, Come here boy." She said and Tobe jumped. "He reminds me of that Merric fellow when he was but a page." Lalasa wound a piece of rope around Tobe's waist, his shoulders and his legs. "He is going to be tall." She said to herself. "Ok now what do you need me to make for him?" Lalasa asked.

"Something he can wear to the wedding." Kel said in her ear. Lalasa smiled.

"Now you, Kel try on the dress." Pleaded Yuki.

"All right I shall, where is it?" Kel grumbled. Lalasa went into the back and brought out with her a a gold colored dress. To her touch, Kel felt the softest material in the world. "What is it?" She asked.

"Silk. It is made from silk." Lalasa said. She shoved her into the back room where Kel slipped it on. The dress fell off her shoulders and hugged her body until it fanned out at the end. Gold beads where woven into the Yamani symbol for love, happiness, and eternal good hummer. The result was a bunch of flower like shapes around the dress. Just above her breast sat a sparkling amber flower with a deep violet purple. Kel spun around a couple times and smiled. She liked the dress. She then looked at the head piece she was to wear for the service.  
It was a trianglar shap that sat flat on her head. Coming off the sides and into Kel's newly shoulder length hair was gold ribbon with diamonds. Kel didn't like the head piece. It attracted to much attention to her hair. She want to cut it again, but Yuki and Shinkokami forbade her. They wanted her hair long for their weddings. Kel sighed and took the head piece. She stepped out and Lalasa gasped.

"Oh Lady if I do say so myself you never looked so ladylike before." Lalasa told her. She then went to make a few adjustments on the dress. "Needs to be an inch longer..." She murmured.  
Yuki eyes twinkled with pride. "You look wonderful." She told her in a calm voice.

"Shinkokami's dress she will have you wear won't be ready for another two days." Kel nodded. The yamini's eyes stopped twinkling and she frowned in her yamini way. "Kel....where is the head piece." Kel grimaced.

"I will wear this, but I refuse to wear that thing." She said pointing back to the dressing room. "If you make me I will cut my hair."

"Fine do as you like." Lalasa stood.

"Ok I am done, you may change." Lalasa told her. Kel went back into the room and took it off. When she had redressed Lalasa came back to Kel with a sketch of a simple but nice tunic for a boy. Kel nodded, hugged her friend goodbye and left with Yuki and Tobe.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Once Kel got back to the palace she found Dom talking with Miles, Alanna's father. He stopped when she entered. Miles stood and hugged his old student. Dom helped her from the room and they walked down the hall way.

"Don't you want to know, Kel?" He asked her with a hidden smile.

"Want to know what?" She answered with all innocence.  
"Why the surprise?" Kel smiled.

"Yes I would Like to know" She admitted. He turned and kissed her.

"Ok the surprise is this", he took her into another dark room. When her eyes adjusted she gaped. In the room was a beautiful painting. It needed a little bit more work but it was wonderful. It was a portrait of Yuki and Neal. Yuki shown like the beauty she was, and Neal looked like the serious man he had yet to come.

"You?" Kel asked in shock. He nodded lighting a candle she saw that it was a very wonderful painting. The details where accurate and the quality amazing.

"I picked it up when I was little." He told her. "I thought this was a nice gift for them. Do you like it?" He asked nervously. She nodded. "Then I have something for you too." He took a sheet of a small canvas and on the canvas was a painting of Kel's baby griffin. She went up to the picture. It was so real she felt like she heard his angry squawking.

"Thank you." She said and turned to look back at the picture. Big arms wrapped around her.

"I am gald you like it."  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The next day the rest of the travlers arvived and the King anounced that tournaments would be held in honor of The princes wedding in a month's time. Kel smiled, _time to get back into the tilting saddle_ she said to herself.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!  
  
Nicole: and the monkeys?  
(no answer)  
Nicole: Hello?  
Lana: Oh sorry I was sleeping.  
Nicole: Ok......  
Lana: She says that the monkeys are coming.  
Rachel: Yeah they are....or at least Leaf and the mob are.  
Nicole: Mob?  
Leaf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Rachel catches Leaf) Oh hi...0.o  
Mob: Ok ok lets get her.  
(All without Rachel and Lana and Nicole go. Leaf runs. Lana and Rachel fall back asleep Nicole is left alone.)  
Nicole; MUAHAHAH I AM ALONE AND UNSUPRIVSED NOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! .......(blinks and realizes the people watching. She takes out a hypnotic thingy and points at reader) you heard absolutely nothing....it was all....a dream Review Peoples was all you heard...MUAHAHAHHA (falls unconscious as a monkey bangs a bowling ball on her head.)  
Monkey: ooooohhhh ah ah! (monkey for review peoples)


	7. Neal and Raoul

STILL OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 7: Neal and Raoul

Dom took Neal to his room. He paced, just like Neal. Neal had that little cocky grin on his face last scene when he got to be Kel's sponsor for a page. Dom looked at him and swore.

"Neal." He began...

"Yes, cousin? I have an appointment with my wife today, so hurry it up." He drawled. Dom took a deep breath and faced his cousin.

"Neal, I ..I love Kel." He said finally. Neal looked at Dom. His mouth twitched. He began to laugh.

"That's a good one Dom, now may I go." He started to stand but Dom's face remained the same, and Neal realized he wasn't joking. "Mithros! Dom! What the..." he was at a loss for words and sunk back into his seat. "Shit." He finally said and looked at Dom. Dom looked at his cousin, his deep blue eyes pleading.

"Neal, I don't know what to do." Neal nodded. And then he looked at Dom with a hard face.

"You dare hurt her.." He began and Dom cut him off.

"I would never hurt her." He said quietly. "I love her."

"Ok....well are you openly courting." Dom shook his head. At that moment Raoul entered. He looked from Neal to Dom.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No nothing really, just discussing some part of my cousins love life. Feel free to join." Neal drawled on in his usual tone. _He tries to remain calm_, noticed Raoul, _but he looks like he is ready to explode._

"Well if that is the case, I'm pulling up a chair." Said Raoul with a smile for the horrified Dom. Dom scowled and began to pace again. "So who is the girl this time." He asked Neal.

Before Dom could stop him, Neal replied "Why your old squire." Raoul smiled.

"Bout time is all I can say. Did you really think that no one could tell you liked her with your little flirtatious comments? Surely I knew something was going on." Raoul smiled; maybe he would make a daughter of Kel yet. Dom was as good as a son to him, and Kel as good as his daughter. "So when is the wedding?" He asked.

Dom looked uncomfortable. "Well we haven't really talked about that. See that's why I came here. I wanted to know about Neal's opinion to this matter." Dom said. "But sir I would like your opinion too." He said with a grunt.

Neal looked bored and said in his usual tone "Well I for one think you should just go for it." Dom sighed.

"I can't. I can't get married. I am not Commander of the Own." Raoul nodded in sympathy. "Even if I could, it is too soon to tell."

Neal sighed. "The endlessness of your woes is so depressing Domiton." Neal drawled. "Why not tell her how you feel." Dom and Raoul were speechless.

"Was that actually some useful piece of information coming from my cousin's lips?" Asked Dom in fake awe.

'"Why I think it was." Said Raoul.

"What? That's how I got Yuki!" said Neal. Dom walked to the door and left. Raoul smiled at Neal. "I said it, Sir, just like you told me too."

"I know, good job." They left the room and all was silent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel was in her room when Dom knocked on the door. He stood there looking worried. She picked up his hand and felt that it was clammy. His eyes shown with longing that Kel was sure hers returned.

"Kel." He said when she had shut the door. "Kel, I love you, a lot." Kel nodded she knew he loved her a lot. The kind of love Dom felt for her scared Kel more than facing the chamber again.

"I know." She told him, not likening where the conversation was heading too. He bent his head down a little and kissed her. When he was finished he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Kel I want to marry you." He said quietly. That got Kel out of his arms quickly. She sat down on the bed, her yamini face on.

"But we can't get married." She said quietly. As if almost speaking loud would take him away forever. "We haven't even been in love for more than a few weeks." She reminded him.

"No that's not true, we have loved each other for about two years each, but we have only let the other now a few weeks ago." Dom said with a smile.

Kel frowned. "All right, so? You still can't get married." She told him poking his shoulder as he leaned in close to her.

"And why not? I love you more than life it's self and I would gladly give up the Own for you." He told her in a whisper.

"Yes but what would you do? Could you really handle being the husband of a knight and you, yourself nothing?" He sighed.

"I could paint." He reminded her slowly. As if by instinct her eyes wondered to the spot on the wall that held the griffin painting.

"Yes you could paint. But that's not what you want to do."

"Yes your right, what I want to do is love you for the rest of my life." He told her in a sarcastic drawl that reminded her of Neal.

"We are not even courting." She said slowly.

"We could be." He reminded her right before kissing her full on the lips. Kel rapped her arms around his neck as he leaned her back on the bed. He was kissing her neck when Kel gently pushed him off of her. "Not to wed or to bed? I must be losing my touch." He told her with a wicked grin. She stood up and adjusted her tunic and hair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Raoul, Neal, Buri and Yuki all sat at a table.

"Now remember, Yuki and Buri, much depends on your talk with Kel." Both woman nodded. Buri's belly was just starting to show signs of life inside her and Raoul kept glancing at it lovingly and then up at his wife who then scowled at him.

"I am pregnant, not a breakable doll." She told him sullenly.

"We shall not fail you." Yuki said. Both couples stood and left the room. Only the faint sound of mice was heard.

End OF Chappie

Leaf: See I DID MAKE THE MONKEY COME!

All: ( they look at the monkey stting on top of an unconcios Nicole) U MADE HER GO CRAZY.

MOB:LETS GET HER:

Minshu: Umm I am going to stay here....

Monkey: oh ahah ooo ah ah aha ah oo ( why aren't you a smart one)

Rachel: REVIEW PEOPLES


	8. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I AM A MONKEY.....NOT TAMORA PIERCE SO THERFOR I OWN NOTHING....MAUAUAHAHAHA

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

The next day, Buri, Yuki and Kel all walked into the city. Yuki and Buri repeatedly eyes Kel. Finally, Yuki broke down.

"What's wrong with you Kel?" She asked. Kel's far away look was in her eyes as she looked at Yuki.

"Oh nothing." She smiled, than frowned. "Well something." Yuki and Buri exchanged looks.

"I think we should sit." Said Buri. The three women found a tree in a park of some kind and sat down. Both women looked at Kel. She seemed far away, in her own thoughts so to speak. Finally Kel explained.

"Well." She began. "I am in a dilemma." Both Yuki an Buri nodded. Kel sat back again. Finally Buri who couldn't take it anymore said.

"Is it about you and Dom, Kel? I saw you to kissing the other day." Yuki elbowed her.

"Umm yeah. See he....wants to get married." Yuki screamed in excitement. A habit she picked up from the ladies at court in Corus.

"And what did you say?" asked Yuki in excitement.

"I told him no. Well acutely I just tried to shrug it off. With no success."

"Well of course not." Buri told them. "He loves you. Listen He wants to be with you." Kel kind of looked away again.

"Yeah I know...." She sighed. "I want to be with him too. Maybe not marriage. I don't think I am ready for marriage." Yukie smiled.

"Don't tell us, Tell him" She told her in yamini. Kel stood nodded and ran back to the palace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, after supper Kel was pacing her rooms. She had asked Dom to come here at the eight bell which was five minuets time away. The bell rang and Kel sank inot her chair. She was wearing a simple blue dress Lalasa made for her. The knock came, Kel adjusted her hair one last time and opened the door.

Dom stood there with his blue eyes wondering down her dress. "Nice dress" he told her once she had shut the door. Dom sat down and looked at Kel. He seemed cool and collected. Kel sunk to the bed and side.

"Dom, Dom I love you." She told him with a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she would be able to get the words out.

"I know" He told her quietly. He stood up and knelt before her. Taking her hands he kissed them. "And I love you, so don't you want to marry me." He asked pleadingly.

"I am not ready, to marry you." She said sadly. "And your not ready to marry either, I know your not."

"I am ready, and will wait to you are." He said standing up. Taking out a braclet he handed it to her. "I had it made for you. I noticed you don't have much jewelry stuff so I thought this would do." The bracelet was a simple gold chain, but it sparkled. He was right, she didn't have much jewelry.

"Thank you" She told him standing. He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"If we can't wed, will you let me kiss you?" he asked. She looked at him oddly.

"What would it matter if I said no?" she asked.

"It wouldn't, I would do this anyway." He placed and hand on the small of her back on brought his head to hers for a long savory kiss. It was not like their other kisses that were simple and sweet. This kiss made Kel well up with desire and passion. When he stopped kissing her she looked away. He pointed her chin up to look at him.

"That's how I feel about you all the time, lady." He said. He quickly kissed her again and took his leave. Kel put the bracelet on, changed into breeches and went out to take Peachblossom for a ride around the titling yard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dom settled down in front of his canvas, and began to paint the dress Kel had on the night. He painted her small delicate nose, the lines of the swooping dress, with a chain on her left hand. He sighed as he looked at the picture.

"It's very good." Said a familiar voice. Dom turned to find Raoul looking at the painting. "Don't forget her freckles though." Dom nodded and began to paint tiny freckles on Kel's ruddy cheeks.

"I just wish she would, tell me why I can't marry her." Raoul smiled.

"I think she feels like she is taking away your life." He said with a frown. "But, she does love you?" Dom nodded. "Well, I guess my news will have to wait till after I talk to her." Raoul was leaving when Dom turned him around to face him.

"What news?" he crooked.

"Buri! That's what I came for, Buri is having twins." Raoul had a very content face on but Dom looked at him sternly.

"That's not the news" he said in a flat tone. Raoul sighed

"Your right, it's not. But like I said, it will have to wait." He then left the courpal and his painting alone. Dom turned back to the picture of Kel. She was just so pretty in the picture, but the picture could not keep his bed warm for years to come. (hahahah evil me) He blew out the candle and left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late that night, Kel woke up as a door opened. There stood Dom. He looked determined and Kel sighed. "I told you," she began but he cut her off.

"I am not here to argue with you. I am here to be with you." He said quietly. She sat up in bed and he sat next to her and laid down. "Go back to sleep, my lady." He said in a whisper. Kel nodded off in his arms and slept for the rest of the night with out waking until dawn.

When she did wake Dom was asleep beside her. His hand under her head, and his body snuggled close to hers. She sighed, got up silently, trying not to wake him. He opened one of his eyes. "It wasn't a dream? So I did sleep next to my love last night." He told her with a yawn. She bent close to his head for another kiss like the night before's. She once again wanted to say yes to Dom, but couldn't. She broke off the kiss and got up. "I have to wash up" she mumbled. He nodded letting her go. When she came back he was standing up and stretching.

"Shall we go and dine?" he asked.

"Yes I think we shall.

End of Chappie:

Next chapter TOBE BECOMES A MINDELIN! Yayayayayayayayayayya

Also next chapter..or the one after that, a wedding! MORE ya!

Nicole: hello?

(Monkey swings from tree)

Nicole: OMG A MONKEY! U (points at monkey) U RUINED MY PLAN!!!!

Monkey: oahahah oh ewww ah ah (yeah so?)

Rachel: Nicole, there is no monkey.

Leaf: see I make her more coo coo!

Lana: .....o....k......

Leaf: review PEOPLES and if u have em ideas for my monkey skits!


	9. Tobe

Disclaimer: OK OK WE KNOW BY NOW I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 9: Tobe

Kel sat in the room with Tobe. He never stopped moving. Squirming about she smiled. Tobe looked at the Knight.

"Why are we here?" He asked. Kel sighed.

"Tobe we are here to become a family." Tobe who was shocked looked at his knight master.

"I like you a lot lady, but that don't mean I want to marry you." He said with a squeaky voice.

"I want to be your mother." She said quietly. Tobe looked embarrassed. "Will you let me be your mother?" She asked standing before him. Tobe jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh that's all I ever wanted!" He shouted, just as a priest stepped into the room.

"Tobe and Keladry of Mindelin." He said. "I am here to join you as mother and son. Does this agree to both of you?" Both nodded and a white fire swept around them. Another priest came down and took both of there hands. He cut the fingertips of each of their thumbs and pressed them together. After a few minuets both stopped bleeding and their hands released. "Tobe of Mindelin, you are now a noble's son, do good to your mother, and have some fun." He told them with a smile. Tobe raced out of the big room and into the palace hall.

"My lady mother!" He shouted. "I have a mother!" He ran down back to his room to tell his friends the news. Kel walked quietly back to her room to change into practice gear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, Kel sweaty and in padded armor faced a knight. They raised their lances and charged. Kel whispered the command to Peachblossom and down they went. Kel rose into her saddle and leaned forward. Both lances hit squarely in the middle of shield. Kel's shattered.

Going back to her side of the field, she was given a new one. A Man shouted and Kel and Peachblossom thundered down upon the Knight. Both rose in their saddles and hit each other again, but this time the other knight was on his back when he finished blinking. Kel dismounted and walked up to the knight.

"I am an idiot." Said the familiar tone of Neal's voice. "I should have known you wouldn't go easy on me. You never do with swords or spears." He said and sat up. Kel took her helmet off and she saw Tobe, Dom, Yuki, and a few other lone knights watching with hidden amusement.

Neal stood up and walked over to Tobe. "A Mindelin? Are you now. Well that's nice." He said to the boy. "Welcome to the family. Not that I'm family, but I am as good as any."

"Your as good as your nick name, Sir Meathead." Said Dom with a smile for Kel. Neal glared at his cousin and looked back at Tobe.

"Ay, your like my Uncle, Neal." Said Tobe. "I have real uncles, right Mother." Kel nodded as she was walking into the stables. Stefan the holster took Peachblossom.

"I'll tend him Miss." He said and she went back to her rooms to bath.

When she had finished she walked down to the mess, and found, to her surprise, Cleon and what hopefully was his wife sitting in the dinning area. Neal, Dom, Merric, Esmond, and Owen all sat with them. Neal looked up and pointed to a free chair next Dom. She walked in and took her seat.

The woman Kel saw, was a delicate noble lady with silky hair and small shoulders. She eyed Kel with curiosity as Kel said hi to Cleon. A bout a minuet later, Tobe entered the room and sat next to Kel. She smiled at him. Cleon was watching her as she spoke with Dom.

Dom was not the happiest of men that day in the mess. He kept catching Cleon looking at Kel, and He kept dropping little hints with signs from the way he himself looked at her. At one point he mentioned his uncomfortable feeling to Kel.

"I just think he is planning something." He hissed in her ear.

"His wife is here." She reminded him. Kel stood up and Dom followed. They left the hall together.

"I love you." She reminded him.

"I know." He said.

"I never really was in love with him." She said. Dom eyed her mischievously.

"Prove it." He told her. She proved it to him by kissing him. When they broke off she eyed him.

"Your just as bad as my lord." He chuckled as she said it.

"That's the beauty of him though, isn't it?"

They went to sleep again arm in arm. And when they woke up, both never could feel happier than they did at that moment. Today was Neal's wedding

END OF CHAPPIE!

Monkey: review all of you!

Leaf; .....it....ca......n......talk?

Monkey: indeed I can.

LEaf; Any I didn't know! (shocked expression on face) I MEAN I MADE YOU!

Monkey: thats ok

Leaf; life gets odder and odder everyday


	10. Author Note

Author Note: Hi sorry for the delay I ussauly udate fast but I got sick last week and am trying to get my work catched up. I have started ch 9 or is it 10? I am not sure anyway will finish soon!

From a sad sad sad,

Monkey


End file.
